


s w e e t e r

by Atnica



Series: » ECLECTIC « Haikyuu!! One Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lemon, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atnica/pseuds/Atnica
Summary: Your best friend, Koshi Sugawara, just lost a game against Aoba Josai. After cheering him up and confessing your feelings, things take a sexual turn.Continuation ofs w e e t(A fluff one shot containing the cheering him up and confession)
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: » ECLECTIC « Haikyuu!! One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138466
Kudos: 9





	s w e e t e r

_His soft lips touched mine again, this time looser, his tongue traveled across my bottom lip, my arms wrapped around him pulling him closer, grabbing the fabric of his t-shirt._

He pulled away for a second, "You know Y/N, I'm athletic but I can't hold myself up if you keep pushing me down." His voice seemed strained, cracked by the end of the sentence and that just had my whole body tremble.

"I wouldn't be pushing you down if I didn't want that to happen..." His eyes widened and I felt his hesitation before his body touched mine, he still kept most of his weight on his limbs but now there was this delicious warm presence of his body.

"Y/N, it feels like you're pushing me down temptation lane." I gulped, his eyes were shiny and his smile grew, little did he know my gulp wasn't about his teasing but the sudden realization of how true his words were.

My S/C hand cupped his soft cheek, "I like it when you kiss me." A soft tint of red covered his face, his lips stretching wider, eyes nothing more than half moons. His face drew nearer, his nose touched mine before he whispered with incredible smoothness.

"Might as well give you more of what you like." His lips grazed mine lightly, his hands moving to cup my face as his weight shifted ever so slightly, his warm body against mine was my temptation. Sweet pecks, quick and light, sometimes straying from my lips, meeting my cheeks or forehead instead, had my heart clenching.

I wanted something else, the longer deeper kisses that made _other_ parts of me clench. As my hands roamed through his muscular back, I hoped for a longer kiss, it came and I took advantage of it, licking his upper lip just when he was backing off.

That sure made him stop in his tracks and return with an unexpected change. His lips parted, his tongue enticing mine to do the same and they followed. His tongue met mine, swirling before his mouth changed position taking advantage of the break to gently bite my lower lip, it was harder to breathe, my mind was light, feeling the happiness as I instinctively pressed his body to meet mine.

Lost in time, all I cared about were his lips and his soft hands petting my hair, that is until I felt his hard member pressing through his clothes.

He drew away, "Y/N", his voice suddenly serious almost accusing.

"What is it?" My eyes met his, travelling up to his messy hair and then down to his scrunched t-shirt, reaching the hem of his pants.

"It's normal that I feel this way when I have the person I love on my bed, kissing me so passionately... But... don't rub yourself against me like that, I can't take it." His eyes were narrowed, chest rising and falling quickly.

"No?" I heard myself say in a cuter voice than usual, my lips parted to agree with his request. No was no after all.

He interrupted my answer, "No... not unless you want more than this." Koshi's eyes left me, roaming around his room as he felt the need to hide his shame.

"I'd... like more than this." His surprised gaze snapped back to me, "If you want it too..."

"Ah, Y/N, you need to stop being so cute, my heart is dying." I giggled before his arms returned to the sides of my head and his body followed, warmth filled me. I kissed him again, one hand snaking to his hair.

When our wet lips parted, his head sank on the bed over my shoulder. "Can I explore?"

I bit my lip, wondering how he was the one complaining about the cuteness when he was so adorable. "Yes, shall I do it too...?"

He took a deep breath, adding more pressure to my squished boobs against his chest. "Yes, please..." I snickered, rubbing his hair and letting my other hand meet the end of his white t-shirt. I gathered my courage and slid my palm under it, feeling his warm back.

His lips touched my neck, kissing and sucking. I gasped and feeling my body rock against his made him gain confidence, slowly kissing down to my collarbone. His hands that were now on the sides of my belly, reached for the hem of my shirt before he got up. "Wait..." He stumbled his way to the door, "5 seconds..." he said while locking it and making sure it was well closed before making his way back to the bed. "I'm sorry I..."

His words stopped when they fell on me, I had sat up to watch him and my hands were grabbing the edges of my shirt. I tilted my head, confused, I had been waiting for him to finish talking to take my shirt off. I guessed his sudden pause could be a good opportunity, so I pulled it off and threw it to the chair next to his desk. It fell on the ground and I cursed before turning to face Koshi, who seemed to not have taken his eyes off me, still frozen in place.

"Is everything okay, Koshi?" Insecurity filled me up as I patted my hair down.

"I feel like I died and went to heaven." I opened my mouth to reply but he pushed me back to the bed, towering me again and showering the newly revealed skin with kisses.

A giggle left my lips, followed by some gasps and a soft moan when he started playing with my breasts. My hands lost themselves in his silver hair, our bodies were rocking against each other accompanying a growing thirst. His kisses returned to my neck and I took the chance to pull his shirt off. His skin was smooth and his torso was muscular, he smirked when I ran my hands down his chest, feeling the abs.

My E/C eyes met his and I felt myself grow warmer, his brown eyes glowed with desire, his lips arranged in the most mischievous smirk I had ever seen. What kind of Koshi had I surfaced? Not that I was complaining, far from it...

When our lips met again, everything turned mechanical, my hip movements rubbing against his hard member, our tongues swirling together, our hands thirstily looking for anything. I felt warm and light, when his hands reached for the hem of my pants I rose my hips so he could pull them out easily. 

A whine left me as he drew away to take his black shorts off, "You're so good, Y/N...". His voice deeper than what it usually was... I'd be lying if I said that didn't make stuff down there clench, and when his hands spread my legs softly as he drew his fingers from my knees to the inner sides of my thighs, I couldn't contain shivers of anticipation. 

He kissed the top of my belly as he came closer, his warm fingers playing with the material of my F/C panties.

"So... sweet..." His fingers dug under the fabric, touching my wet folds, hovered over my bud as he whispered. "Will your moans grow sweeter? My parents are downstairs..."

My eyes widened and my hands rushed to cover my mouth when he closed the distance between his pale fingers and my clit, rubbing it in circles softy, his eyes solely focused on me, my hips accompanied the moment shamelessly. My cheeks were so warm, he dragged himself closer to me, his lips touched my neck as he continued exploring. 

He seemed to calm, so sure of what he wanted to do, when his other hand pushed mine away my unsteady heart started beating wildly, what if his parents heard me? A smirk grew on Koshi's lips before he pecked my lips, deepening the kiss later on, when one of his long fingers slipped inside me. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't bring myself to, not when everything was feeling so good, not when the pace seemed to be quickening. 

He moved back to my neck, two fingers inside, curling against my warm walls, making me shiver and wish for something more... I gasped for air, held in a loud moan, coming out more as a whine, I winced when I heard it but Koshi... Koshi chuckled, getting up once more to turn on the old radio placed on his table and search his drawer for something. 

My favourite song filled the air, he always had that stupid playlist I had made him there, he turned to me, carefully opening the condom and I felt a smile creep on my face. 

He pushed his boxers down and his hard dripping member bounced out, I wanted to say something witty but my mouth just gaped. I thought I should help out by pushing my panties down as soon as I tried to do that, Koshi's hands wrapped around my wrists and pulled them up. "No, no... That's my job."

His hands slid up, over my frame, to my back and unclasped the bra, freeing my breasts, I saw it fly somewhere before he kissed my hardened nipple for a moment, I thought I heard him say 'beautiful' but I couldn't be sure since my moans were echoing around and everything was being muffled by the song. 

He took my panties off so slowly that I almost felt like kicking him off and doing it myself, when I gathered the courage to, they were already off, tossed to the side of the bed and Koshi was staring at me like I was the last snack on the shelf. 

"W-What?" My voice failed me, too trembly and on the highest pitch I had ever heard it. 

"I'm thinking about all the ways I want to take you, what should I start with?" A wicked smile grew on his face, he moved to kiss my ear and whispered. "Seeing you ride my cock would be too much to ask for our first time?" He pressed his member against my folds, sliding it up and down and I twitched, arching my back and rocking my hips. His tip rested at my entrance and he pushed it just the tiniest bit in, "We have all the time in the world to try other things later..."

I didn't think the Koshi Sugawara would be this good with dirty talk but the more I imagined it, the more I wanted to hear his strained oddly seductive voice... I pushed him to the bed, crawling closer and sitting over his member, "I- I agree..." I managed to babble out before I rose my hips, my hands surrounded his cock and led it to the right place. His brown eyes were wide, his grey hair all messy against his white pillow, his soft lips parted ever so slightly in awe, I felt my confidence rise. When I sunk down, taking his tip he bit his lip as his hands rushed to my hips. 

I took a deep breath, adjusting to his girth, feeling my body relax and adapt to the warm thing inside me, when I nodded he pushed me all the way down and skin met skin. 

"Y/N... You're so tight." I gasped, pushing myself up and sinking again, my whole body shivered, run by a primal desire, Koshi helped from there on...

His hands gripped my hips tightly as I rode his member, my breasts jiggled following the erratic movement, I felt my legs grow tired but my thirst soar.

My breath was raged and his hips rocking against mine were slowly drawing me closer to the edge. His arms hugged me, his torso met mine, my back met the soft sheets and the intensity of his thrusts grew... I couldn't hear anything other than my moans, his name leaving my lips... 

His face sunk next to my neck, "You feel so good Y/N, I don't think I can hold on for much longer..." His next words didn't register, my back arched, my eyes were lost, my nails sunk into his back as pleasure filled me. He moved a little more while I spasmed, riding the tide. 

"Fuck..." Was the next thing I heard when he pulled out, I pushed him closer... "Wait wait... let me dispose of the condom... I'll be right back..."

I pouted but my arms left his back, he returned insanely fast, jumped on the bed and hugged me tightly, "Koshiii..."

"What is it, my thief?" His fingers drew little shapes on my skin, he laid sideways gazing at my naked body. 

"I think my legs are too trembly to get up..." A large smile spread on his face and I was pulled closer against his warm muscular chest, "I didn't think you'd have a wild side on you though... Koshi Sugawara, what an insane time..."

"I've dreamt of it so much, but nothing could describe how this felt... You're so beautiful... Just remembering you on top of me.... Ahh..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! <3 Happy valentine's day!


End file.
